1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an injection-locked oscillator and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been developed in which a pulse is generated from a reference signal and injected to an injection-locked oscillator, so that the injection-locked oscillator provides an output signal whose frequency is a multiple of a frequency of the reference signal.
The conventional injection-locked oscillator uses a pulse generating circuit, and thus the whole circuit of the conventional injection-locked oscillator becomes complicated.
In addition, since the conventional injection-locked oscillator performs pulse injection during a short pulse width, an amount of injection current may be insufficient and a locking range may be limited.
In an injection-locked oscillator, when a locking range is narrow, a jitter tracking bandwidth is reduced, and thus jitter or phase noise increases.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an injection-locked oscillator in which a locking range is extended and whose circuit is simple.
There is also a demand for a semiconductor device that includes such an injection-locked oscillator, thereby reducing jitter.